finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amarant Coral
Amarant Coral (known as Salamander Coral in the Japanese version), nicknamed The Flaming Amarant or Red, and also known as Scarlet Hair, is a playable character from Final Fantasy IX. He is introduced to the player as Red-headed Man before his name can be chosen. Although Amarant appears different from most human characters in the game, being much taller with blue-hued skin, the Final Fantasy IX Ultimania still lists his race as "human".Final Fantasy IX Ultimania p. 22 Profile Appearance Amarant appears in-game as a tall man with red dreadlocks, a red chinstrap beard and bluish skin. His outfit consists of a green vest and trousers, a red belt round his waist, red bands on his upper arms and green bands on his wrists, and brownish-red boots. In Trance, Amarant's clothes disappear and his skin turns dark with purple highlights. He looks more like an ape than usual. His facial hair and dreadlocks also turn black. Personality A rather arrogant man who fights with the honor of a warrior, Amarant also seems a little naive, confused at Zidane's actions throughout the game, and follows him to understand more. He is enigmatic and rarely opens up. Story Very little is known about Amarant's past, though he was a guard in Treno for quite some time. One day, Zidane stole something from his post. Amarant tried to stop him, but Zidane successfully framed him as the culprit and Amarant became a wanted man. Amarant was intrigued by Zidane, and was confused by the thief’s attitude. .]] Amarant is first seen as Queen Brahne's guest. Brahne hires him, as well as a woman named Lani, to steal Princess Garnet's pendant and kill Vivi. Amarant asks if he can kill Zidane as well, and Brahne says he can after he deals with her requests. He is next seen in Madain Sari, where Lani is holding Eiko hostage in return for Garnet's pendant. Amarant stops her, as he does not approve of hostage taking, calls Lani a 'scumbag' and tells her to get lost. He then challenges Zidane to a fight and loses. He feels disgraced, and is confused by Zidane's mercy. The next day Amarant returns to the village, curious about what makes Zidane so powerful he starts following him around. Zidane eventually accepts his help in accompanying the party. They have plenty of disputes as they travel to the Iifa Tree and watch the battle between Kuja and Queen Brahne. Amarant accompanies Zidane down the roots of the tree to the shore, and returns to Alexandria with him. In Alexandria, Amarant meets up with Freya, and challenges her to a fight. The guards break them up, and Zidane takes the blame for the fight. He accompanies Zidane, Freya, and Vivi to the castle where they meet up with Eiko and request a meeting with Garnet, now a queen. Amarant returns to Treno, reflecting on the events that had happened in the city before. It is outside the auction house where Amarant formerly served as a guard that he tells Freya, whom he seems to have developed a respect for, all about his past and his meeting with Zidane, much to her amusement. However, Alexandria comes under attack by Kuja who has summoned Bahamut to attack the Kingdom. Zidane and Eiko have to round up Freya, Vivi, and Amarant and return to Alexandria on the Hilda Garde II with Regent Cid and Erin. On the way, Eiko receives a mysterious distress call and jumps from the airship, meeting with Garnet and explains about Holy Judgment. Amarant is among those who watch as the pair summons Alexander, killing Bahamut. Amarant accompanies Zidane and his friends to the tower where Garnet and Eiko are found. He leaves with Freya, Vivi, and Cid just in time to see the Invincible destroy Alexandria and witnesses Zidane save Garnet and Eiko. .]] The party travels to Lindblum to recuperate, and Amarant accompanies Zidane wherever he goes for the rest of the journey. When they get to Ipsen's Castle in order to find a way to open the gate to Terra, Kuja's homeworld, Amarant decides to attempt to find the clue by himself and prove that working alone is better than teamwork. He beats Zidane to the clue, which turns out to be mirrors, dictating the location of four shrines. However, he falls into a trap on the way out, forcing Zidane to re-enter the castle to save him. Amarant decides to accept Zidane as an ally. He goes to the Fire Shrine with Freya to help break the seal on Terra. He accompanies Zidane to Terra and, along with the other party members, helps Zidane break from his daze when Garland almost manages to steal his soul. Kuja goes into Trance and destroys all of Terra, and Amarant then accompanies Zidane to Memoria, where Kuja and Necron are finally defeated. During the ending sequence, Amarant is seen walking along the Treno Gate, where he stumbles upon Lani, and the two head for Alexandria to see Tantalus play I Want to be Your Canary. Gameplay Amarant's job class is a combination of Monk and Ninja, since he uses hand-to-hand close combat skills and supportive abilities like Monks, but utilizes the throw ability like Ninjas. Blank is an early temporary character whose raw level (but not his statistical growth) is later inherited by Amarant should Blank's level be greater than the party average upon Amarant joining the party. Abilities Support Abilities Amarant learns skills that enhance his physical fighting abilities, such as the HP-boost abilities, Killer abilities, Cover and counterattack skills. His Counter ability takes longer to learn compared to the other characters, however, all his weapons have Counter. Unusual among the physical fighters, he learns Return Magic and Healer. His unique skills are Power Throw and Power Up that power up his special skills Throw and Chakra. Flair Amarant's skillset is Flair, which can be used for offense (raw damage or to inflict status ailments) or defense (healing HP/MP and revive) making him versatile in battle, and allowing him to switch between attack and support. In Trance, Flair becomes Elan and affects all targets. Throw Amarant can throw weapons, Pinwheels, Rising Suns, and Wing Edges. He can also throw the unequipable Save the Queen. The amount of damage Throw does is based on the following formula: : Base = Thrown Weapon's Atk Pwr * 2 - Target's Defence[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] : Bonus = Str ... + Str) / 8 + Str : Damage = Base * Bonus Throw will do 1 damage if Amarant is in [[Mini (status)|Mini] status, and half damage if hitting a target with Protect. The bonus is 50% greater if the target is an aerial enemy, or if Amarant is equipped with the Power Throw ability. Equipment In battle he uses various knuckles, claws and fist weaponry combined with lethal martial arts. Boss Zidane fights Amarant as a boss under the name Scarlet Hair in Madain Sari. After being defeated, Zidane invites him to the party. Musical themes "Amarant's Theme" is named for himself, and plays during scenes in which Amarant questions Zidane's ways. It is a piece with a moderate tempo and changes from softer to louder constantly throughout the piece. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Amarant appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Amarant appears in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Amarant is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event A Place to Call Home as the First Time Reward for completing the event's stage Madain Sari - Pursuers on Classic dificulty. Uniquely his recruitment process differs from the usual three battle stages as he has a single battle stage with no enemy waves before or after him making him one of the easiest recruitable characters who appear as the last recruitable character in the Classic difficulty stages in events. Amarant also appears as a boss named "Scarlet Hair" in dedicated ''Final Fantasy IX stages. ;Stats ;Abilities Amarant can use Physical/Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Physical/Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, Physical/Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 3, and OtherMonk abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is No Mercy which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to one target. The fist Scissor Fangs (IX) allow Amarant to use Aura which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment grants Shell and heavy Regen to all allies. ;Equipment Amarant can equip the following weapon types: daggers, fists, and thrown. The fist Scissor Fangs (IX) allow Amarant to use Aura. He can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. ;Gallery ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Amarant appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game and is represented in Earth-elemental cards. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy IX render, Yoshitaka Amano artwork and a promo poster. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Amarant appears on a Triple Triad card. Gallery Etymology There are several instances in which the game refers to Amarant's vivid hair color. It is likely his name would be spelled with the "h" on the end if the letter limitation for names were set at eight letters instead of seven. There are numerous mentions of the amaranth growing at the base of the tree of life in literature (Aesop and Milton come to mind). It's possible that Amarant, who joins the party to venture to the Iifa Tree, might have been chosen as the name for the English translation for this reason. He is named Salamander in the Japanese version of the game. . Hence Amarant's moniker "Flaming Amarant" (or "Flaming Salamander"). He is known as Scarlet Hair in the boss battle against him before he is named. The French translation of Amarant's name, "Tarask", could be a reference to the , a dragon-like creature from French legend. His German name, Mahagon, could be a variation on the word mahogany (''Mahagoni in German), which is a reddish-brown hard wood. Trivia *When Amarant joins the party at Madain Sari, it is the first time the player is prompted to choose between party members. *When Amarant first joins the party, he refuses to do a victory pose. After being rescued in Ipsen's Castle, he will begin doing his victory pose after winning a battle. His pose consists of sitting down on the ground. *Amarant and Steiner are the only humans of the eight main characters. Zidane is a Genome, Vivi is a black mage, Freya is a Burmecian, Quina is a Qu, and Garnet and Eiko are summoners. *Amarant's Flair attack, No Mercy, originally appeared in Final Fantasy VIII as Seifer's Limit Break. It also appeared on the wall in the Sector 8 Slums of Final Fantasy VII. *Amarant and Queen Brahne are the only humans shown in Final Fantasy IX that have blue skin. *Amarant is the only permanent party member who does not, at some point, take a leadership role on the field. *Amarant is referenced in Dissidia Final Fantasy, by the moogle Benjamin, through a Mognet letter. If the player selects the answer "bounty hunter in blue" to one of his questions the player will receive a letter titled "Mr.Coral" the next day. In Benjamin's letter, he states that he heard a bounty hunter in blue was in Treno, and he decided to go take a look. *In the German version Amarant's No Mercy skill is called Mahagomeha, a word play with his German name (Mahagon) and the famous Kamehameha from Dragonball that was popular at that time Final Fantasy IX first came out. References de:Mahagon Coral es:Amarant Coral fr:Tarask Coral it:Amarant Coral Category:Monks Category:Final Fantasy IX Player Characters